Here comes the Sun
by killingdolly
Summary: Para el Beatle Contest. Aquella galleta en forma corazón había sido lo más delicioso que Edward había probado, hasta que conoció a Bella Swan: la panadera. Bella&Edward. Fluffy&Romantico.


_Crepusculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción Here comes The Sun le pertenece a George Harrison & Al grupo "The Beatles". La Historia es mía, así que no plagies._

**A Beatle Contest**

**Nombre de la historia: **Here comes the Sun.  
**Nombre de la Autora: **Lovely Fever.  
**Pareja: **Bella&Edward.  
**Número de palabras: 4811. **_Cuatro mil ochocientos once._  
**Rating/Advertencias: **K+. Extremadamente meloso. Fluffy. **(Aclaración: En algunas partes de la historia puse unos puntos ( "." ) estos indican un cambio de escena. Es algo obvio, pero ya saben, para que no se revuelvan.)**

**Sumario: **Aquella galleta en forma corazón había sido lo más delicioso que Edward había probado, hasta que conoció a Bella Swan: la panadera.

* * *

**Here comes the Sun**

_Little darlin' I feel the ice is slowly meltin'  
Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been clear_

Edward metió las manos dentro de su chaqueta, frotándolas contra la tela para conseguir un poco de calor. El agua resbalaba por su entumecido rostro y un halo blanco se formaba cada vez que hablaba.

Era pleno Verano y hacia un frio tremendo en Forks.

—Forks. Teníamos que mudarnos al pueblo más frio. — Rezongó Edward.

—Deja de comportarte como niño, Edward. — Le regañó su madre. —Forks tiene también unos aspectos positivos.

Edward alzó la ceja, —¿Cómo qué?

—Es muy tranquilo, un buen ambiente para una familia y hay aire puro. No es la contaminada e insegura ciudad de California.

—Y jamás sale el Sol. —Agregó Edward con sátira.

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco y siguió conduciendo. Edward siguió observando el paisaje, que debía admitirlo, era admirable. Pero dejando eso de lado, Edward no quería dejar atrás su vida en California, ahí siempre había Sol, los días en la playa jamás faltaban y contaba con una vida social muy activa —Especialmente con las chicas—.

Pero en Forks, todo era humedad y frio. Dudaba que alguna vez sintiera el Sol dándole de lleno en el rostro y las puestas en la playa, ni siquiera sabía si tenían playa —cosa que dudaba mucho.—

"Necesito un lugar donde trabajar en paz, Edward." Había insistido su madre, y rápidamente ya había comprado una casa. Edward desganadamente había abandonado la gloriosa California.

.

Elizabeth aparcó el carro y suspiró. —Esta es nuestra casa.

Quitándose los audífonos de las orejas, Edward bajó del auto y se encontró con una bella casa de madera, su estructura grande y de aspecto antiguo que contrastaba perfectamente con el bosque verde a espaldas de esta.

—Linda, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió sin decir palabra alguna y fue hacia el auto a recoger unas cajas con algunas de sus cosas, aunque el camión de la mudanza ya había llevado la mayoría de los muebles, pero Edward no quería apreciar la casa ni el paisaje o la tranquilidad, aún estaba enojado por mudarse aquél lugar tan frio. Pero se ahorraba los comentarios, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Elizabeth dio un suspiro ante la actitud de su hijo, pero lo ignoró, sabía que había algo especial en Forks y más aún sabia que Edward le encantaría el lugar una vez que se acostumbrase.

.

Edward dejó la ultima caja en la sala y tomo aire. —Lo único que falta ahora es que vengan los vecinos metiches.

Y como lo hubiera invocado el melodioso timbre de la casa sonó. Edward hecho la cabeza hacia tras y maldijo su mala suerte, Elizabeth le iba a reprender pero el segundo timbre la interrumpió.

—Buenas tardes, querida. Tú debes ser Elizabeth Mansen, somos la familia Stanley y te damos la bienvenida a Forks…—Elizabeth se sintió abrumada por las tantas y rapidas palabras que salían por la boca de la mujer, que ni siquiera dejaba espacio para respirar.

—Así que espero que ten estas galletas, las he hecho yo misma…

—Gracias. —Interrumpió Elizabeth un poco consternada ante tantas palabras. La Señora Stanley entendió la indirecta y por primera vez calló la boca en los diez minutos de la conversación. —Me agradaría hablar un poco más, —_En realidad no_, pensó. —Pero mi hijo y yo nos encontramos un poco agotados por el viaje y además debemos desempacar.

La Señora Stanley sonrió lo más que pudo y asintió. —Lo comprendo perfectamente…

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra palabra Elizabeth cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella, dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Tranquilo, eh? —Se burló Edward, mirándola con diversión.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos. —No digas nada, en vez de eso pudiste haberme ayudado o ¡hacer algo!... esa mujer hablaba como periquito.

—Ya sabes mamá, tal vez tu creas que es tranquilo, pero en estos pueblos pequeños las personas no saben con que entretenerse. —Dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros y yéndose a la que sería su habitación.

Elizabeth dejo resbalar su cuerpo por la puerta y tomo una galleta.

Sabía horrible.

Definitivamente tendría que encontrar algo en Forks, tendría que saber que la elección que había tomado era la correcta. Forks debería de traer algo bueno a su familia… o por lo menos tendría que haber unos cuantos días de Sol al año.

.

Edward contemplo las gigantescas pilas de recipientes que se encontraban en la mesa. Cada una había sido llevada personalmente por casi todo habitante del pueblo y había llevado consigo alguna que otra comida: había desde asqueroso pescado crudo a rebanadas de pastel de carne.

—¿Qué hay de desayunar?— _Por favor que no sea eso, por favor que no sea eso…_

—Dado que no he hecho las compras y estoy todavía enojada contigo por tu comportamiento, comerás lo que tienes enfrente. — Edward gimió en voz baja, nada se veía realmente apetecible.

—¿Qué has desayunado tu?

—¿Yo? Pues me he dado un paseo por el pueblo, que es maravilloso y he comido en un restaurante cerca de aquí, un par de huevos con tocino y una agradable taza de café.

Edward volvió a refunfuñar en voz baja y rebusco entre los recipientes de comida algo que se viera más o menos decente. Sabía que se merecía el castigo, después de la odiosa Señora Stanley el timbre fue tocando muchas veces y todo ese tiempo el se escondió en su nueva habitación dejando a su madre sola lidiando con sus vecinos lichos.

Rebuscó aún más y fijo su vista en un pequeño paquetito de plástico que estaba atado delicadamente con un listón amarillo, la bolsa transparente revelaba a la vista pequeñas galletas azucaradas en forma de corazón, Edward lo miró un momento para luego encogerse de hombros y abrir la bolsita en busca de su desayuno.

—Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney… —

—¿Qué?— Edward se sentó en la silla del comedor y tomo una galleta. —¿Quiénes son esos?

—Esos son algunos de los adolescentes que hay aquí en Forks, me lo dijo la Señora de la Cafetería a la que fui.

—¿Y me interesa porque…?

Elizabeth torció los labios. —Porque es un nuevo comienzo Edward, ¡Haz nuevos amigos! ¿Crees que te quiero aquí todo el verano quejándote?

Edward entrecerró los ojos. —¿Te estás desasiendo de mi?

—Sí, así que me voy a duchar y cuando salga espero que no estés. Y por lo menos, en la cena hayas conocido o sido amable con alguien ¿Ok? — Acto seguido Elizabeth dejaba la habitación.

Un suspiro largo fue la respuesta de Edward mientras se dejaba caer en sillón, tomó el pequeño corazón azucarado de la bolsa y se la llevo a la boca.

Edward suspiró de placer cuando probó la galleta, la masa era de una consistencia perfecta, no demasiado blanda ni demasiado dura, pero el sabor no era de una galleta cualquiera, podía distinguir la esencia de canela y de algo más que no pudo descifrar, la azúcar endulzaba la galleta y le daba un sabor exquisito y suculento.

Cuando terminó la galleta suspiró lentamente y tomo otra para degustarla, cada vez que el trozo de corazón azucarado bajaba por su garganta se sentía dulce y afable, Edward no podía creer que aquella galleta fuera tan deliciosa. Y siguió comiendo las otras, porque por un momento se olvido de que estaba en Forks, el pueblo sin Sol.

.

Edward miro de nuevo el listón de lino color amarillo, "_Aquí viene el Sol_" venia impreso en el listón, era obvio que tenía que ser alguna panadería de por ahí, porque había un montoncito más de esos paquetes de galletes en su casa y cada uno de diferentes personas.

Cuando doblo la esquina y camino unas cuantas casas lo vio, en medio de la calle y entre todas las casas, un pequeño negocio "Aquí viene el Sol." Venia escrito con letras grandes, unos altos ventanales dejaban ver las pequeñas mesas solas que había en el lugar. Edward, indeciso, entro al local solo, inmediatamente lo conforto un ambiente cálido y cómodo.

— ¿Vienes por el anuncio? — Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Edward se giró al oír la melodiosa voz. Una chica de cabellera larga y ondulada color caoba, era muy menuda y pálida, su rostro en forma de corazón dimitían ver unos grandes ojos chocolate, nariz pequeña y respingada y unos labios pequeños pero rellenitos color rosa.

Cuando estaba California Edward había tenido varias novias muy guapas, eran altas, rubias y de cuerpos bien proporcionados; Sin embargo cuando vio a aquella chica la respiración de Edward se corto un segundo.

La chica miró insistentemente a Edward. — Escucha si no puedes hablar dudo seriamente que pueda contratarte.

— Yo… —Entonces la mente de Edward dio un click. —No tengo aquí mi currículum, soy nuevo, pero me gustaría el trabajo y podría mandarte mi currículum y referencias por email.

Antes de que ella contestase un hombre anciano entro al local y le dio una sonrisa amistosa a la que ella respondió con otra.

—Lo mismo de siempre, Bella.

—Por supuesto, Señor Deiber.

Cuando el anciano volteo la vista Bella murmuro algo y se dirigió a Edward. — Estas contratado, — Los ojos de Edward mostraron sorpresa ¿Asi nada más? —Pero, —aclaró Bella. —Será una prueba solo por hoy. Comenzaran a llegar los clientes, así que mantente preparado.

Sin dejar hablar a Edward, Bella tomo una tela del mostrador y volvió a él para enredarlo en la cintura de él. Hacía años que Edward no se había sonrojado, pero cuando ella le había rodeado la cintura un tono rosa en las mejillas de Edward y un sentimiento de vergüenza lo cubrió.

—Listo.

Edward fijo su vista en su regazo, un pequeño mantel amarillo con unos bordados de solecitos, para el prejuicio de Edward muy femenino, Bella se encogió de hombros. —No hay otro, —se excusó.

Bella siguió con su rápida caminata, ipso facto ella se giró a Edward con una suave sonrisa. —Por cierto, soy Bella.

La sonrisa boba que adorno el rostro de Edward fue instantánea.

.

Tal vez Forks no es _tan _malo, fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Edward al ver a Bella haciendo las deliciosas galletas en forma de corazón que hace una semana lo habían llevado a trabajar ahí.

Al contrario que cualquier cocinera Bello no utilizaba los moldes para dar forma a la galleta, no, ella tomaba una lámina pequeña y plateada y hacia sus propios corazones. Cuando Edward le preguntó al respecto, Bella sólo había sonreído y respondió "Cada corazón es diferente Edward."

—¿No hay clientes que atender? —Preguntó Bella intentando concentrarse en hacer sus galletas, hacia un buen rato que Edward se había quedado ahí, mirándola, no es que le molestara ¡al contrario!, pero le resultaba un poco extraño que alguien como Edward la mirara y por ende un poco incomoda.

—Nop. —Él no dejo de mirarla. —Sabes, Bella. Fue por esas galletas en las que vine. Son deliciosas, fue la primera cosa que me gusto de Forks.

_Tú eres la mejor._

Bella sonrió inconscientemente, a ella no le gustaban los halagos o adulaciones, pero cuando hablaban de su repostería sentía una dicha interna, como el Sol reconfortándola.

—¿Quién te enseño a cocinar? —Preguntó de repente Edward.

La sonrisa de Bella se amplió más. —Al principio fue mi mamá, pero mi abuela me dejo muchas recetas, las dos cocinaban bastante bien y este negocio era de las dos. Yo sólo estoy aquí los veranos o medio tiempo en días de escuela y pero mi tía, Rosalie se encarga generalmente de esto.

—¿Y donde esta ella? —

—Oh, ella esta de Luna de Miel. —Bella recordó lo hermosa que se veía Rosalie con su vestido blanco y por sobre todo su rostro de felicidad, a pesar de tener ya cuarenta años Rosalie, por fin, había encontrado el amor verdadero: Emmett Cullen, y milagrosamente ella estaba en su quinto mes de embarazo, y ella se alegraba por aquellos dos.

Edward observo el rostro risueño y gentil de Bella y de pronto quería saber más sobre esa chica. —Y tu madre ¿Ella no te ayuda aquí?

La sonrisa de Bella desapareció repentinamente y se transformo en un rostro neutro, su común sonrisa gentil fue borrada. Edward torció los labios, sabiendo que había dicho algo malo.

—Oh, ella se ha ido. —Bella se recompuso rápidamente sonrió ampliamente. Pero no era su sonrisa gentil sonrisa.

Edward tragó sin saber que decir, —Yo… lo siento Bella, no lo sabía…

Bella dejó las galletas y fijo su vista hacia él cuidando de que no viera sus ojos. —No, no es lo que crees. Ella no está muerta. Ella… uh, está en Arizona, Bueno… hace diez años a mamá le diagnosticaron cáncer y mamá pensó que moriría, así que hizo lo no había hecho en su vida… y huyo a París con mi profesor de Educación física en esos años. Después descubrieron que el cáncer podía ser extraído…Ella vivió, pero no podía volver. Papá estaba devastado.

—Yo Bella, escucha…

Pero ella lo interrumpió. —Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que poner en el horno estas galletas y tengo que hacer un pastel de manzana.

Edward se sintió culpable inmediatamente y una oleada atravesó su pecho, el jamás querría que Bella mostrara ese rostro de nuevo. De alguna forma el sólo sabía que quería que Bella sonriera.

Cuando ella volvió instintivamente Edward la tomo del brazo. En realidad él no sabía porque lo hizo, pero ya tenía a Bella frente a frente y su aroma a fresas, fresias y azúcar le dio de lleno.

Y dijo lo primero que pensó. —Sonríe, Bella, tienes una sonrisa hermosa, no me prives de ella.

Y Bella sonrió. Su sonrisa gentil y amable, la sonrisa que hacia Edward querer tomarla en sus brazos y quedarse con ella, y llegó con color melocotón rosado a sus mejillas.

Edward quería besarla, en cambio limpio con su dedo rasposo la comisura de los suaves labios de Bella, un montoncito de azúcar.

La soltó y ella siguió hacia el mostrador. Mantuvo esa sonrisa todo el día.

_Si, Forks no es tan malo_, pensó Edward.

.

—Bien, Edward ¡Dime ahora mismo que es lo que pasa!

Edward saco los audífonos de sus oídos y miro extrañado a su madre.

Elizabeth bufó dramáticamente. —No hagas como que no lo sepas, Edward.

—Yo… uh, no lo sé.

Su madre rodó lo ojos. —¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

Levantó una ceja. —¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre que llegas tarde, sobre que estás más sonriente y sobre esto. —Elizabeth mostró al aire el mantel amarillo con pequeños solecitos bordados.

—Yo uh… puedo explicarlo…

—Ahórrate las excusas Edward, Sólo tráela a casa mañana ¿Ok? —Fueron las palabras de Elizabeth al irse, aunque una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Edward asintió, aún si palabras.

.

Bella suspiró de nuevo, ya había tenido cuatro intentos pero no podía, sus brazos estaban llenos de recipientes, harina, rodillo y miles de cosas más que necesitaba para enseñar a Edward a cocinar. Y no podía enseñar a Edward a cocinar si ni siquiera podía tocar el timbre.

Antes de que Bella pudiera dejar algunas cosas en el suelo y poder tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Edward sonriente.

Bella le sonrió avergonzada. —No podía tocar el timbre. —Entonces notó la mochila que colgaba en el torso de él. —¿Vas de salida? —Su voz sonó baja y desilusionada.

—No, de hecho iba ir ahorita al local. Ya me esperaba que estuvieras así. — _Y también me preocupe de que no vendrías y quería verte_, agregó para él mismo.

Ella rió suavemente. —¿Qué esperas? Se me están cayendo las cosas…

Edward tomo la mayoría de las cosas en sus brazos y la dirigió a la cocina, aunque tenía que admitir que fue gracioso ver a Bella tan menudita cargando gran cantidad de cosas.

—¡Tu eres Bella! —Una voz emocionada vino desde las escaleras.

Bella sonrió, una mujer bajita de cabellos castaños y unos grandes ojos verdes bajaba se dirigía a ellos. Era, indudablemente, la madre de Edward.

Elizabeth le dio la mano y la apretó suavemente para luego besarla una mejilla. —Soy Elizabeth Mansen, la madre de esta lindura. —Dijo señalando con los ojos a Edward, este en cambio miró a su madre con reproche y vergüenza.

Bella dio una carcajada. —Espera… ¿Eres la escritora Elizabeth Mansen o estoy loca?

—La misma.

Bella dio un gritito de sorpresa. —Te adoro, mi papá me leía tus cuentos antes de ir a la cama. ¡Me encantaba especialmente el de los conejitos y el cerdito! los dibujitos eran adorables.

—Oh, recuerdo ese cuento. Ahora estoy haciendo una nueva antología de cuentos para niños, si quieres podrías echarle un vistazo.

La boca de Bella se abrió con sorpresa. —¡Eso sería maravilloso!

Edward vio toda la escena con los labios torcidos, se suponía que Bella estaba ahí para verlo a él, para convivir con él, ya tendría tiempo para pasar tiempo con su madre.

—Si, pero por ahora, —Dijo tomando a Bella por la cintura. —Bella me enseñara a cocinar.

Bella miro recelosamente a Edward, pero le gusto como había enredado su brazo en su cintura así que no le dijo nada. —Fue un placer conocerla Señora Mansen.

— Y fue un milagro conocerte a ti, cariño ¡Por fin conozco a la mujer de hacer a Edward cocinar!

Ella bajo la visto sonrojándose.

—Bueno Bella, comencemos ¿Con que debo comenzar?

.

—Eres un total desastre, Edward.

El cabello de Edward así como el de Bella estaba revuelto, su ropa estaba manchada de harina, huevos, canela y pimienta, y sus parecían que habían tirado todos los ingredientes en sus rostro. La cocina era otra historia…

—Dios, aún no puedo creer que esté lleno de harina y ni siquiera hubiéramos intentado hacer guerra de comida.

—Y yo no puedo creer que confundieras la canela con la pimienta. —Dijo Bella mirándolo divertidamente.

— ¡Se parecen! —Se excusó.

—Tienes que probarlas. —Dijo Bella.

Las (o intento de) galletas estaban enfrente de ellos, recién sacadas del horno y cálidas, pero más aún de su extraña forma, su interior y sus ingredientes, era aún dudoso.

—Creo que sería mejor que las probaras tu Bella, ya sabes cómo critica constructiva.

—Claro que no lo haré, son tus galletas, pruébalas tú.

Edward suspiró e indecisamente alargo su mano para tomar la galleta. Se la llevo la boca y sonrió, no sabía tan mal como había pensado, definitivamente no era la repostería de Bella pero tampoco era un fiasco.

Después de convencer a Bella de que las galletas no sabían tan mal las colocaron sobre un recipiente y se sentaron en la mecedora que había en el pórtico de la casa.

—En realidad no saben tan mal. —Bella se llevó una a la boca.

—Vez, después de todo soy buen cocinero.

Ella rodó los ojos. —Claro… ¡Estoy tan celosa!

—Hey, el sarcasmo duele.

Bella bufó y se rió. — ¡Tienes que ponerles un nombre!

—¿A las galletas?

—¡Pues claro! —Dijo como si fuera obvio. —Una nueva creación, un nuevo nombre.

—¿Pero estas galletas no son de receta?

Bella lo miró indignada y frunció el ceño. —Jamás utilizaría una receta que no fuera mía o de mi familia.

Edward la miró divertido y con un dedo toco la frente de ella y deshizo el ceño fruncido. —Entonces, como son _nuestras_ galletas, tú también ayúdame a ponerle un nombre.

Ella se sonrojo levemente. —Bueno, por ejemplo, primeramente debe ser algo que te salga del corazón. Desde que sé, cuando alguien Swan se enamora o tiene un gran aprecio hacia alguien hacemos repostería y le ponemos su nombre. Por ejemplo, están los corazones azucarados de Henry, el pastel de manzana de Emmett o El pastel de chocolate de Jasper.

—¡Entonces debo ponerle el nombre de alguien a quien ame o aprecie?

Bella asintió. —Sip.

Bella. Ese fue el primer nombre en el que pensó Edward, pero no sabía cual de las dos opciones escoger ¿La amaba? Esa era una expresión fuerte que él nunca había usado, es decir, le gustaba Bella, carajo le gustaba más cualquier chica que había conocido en California, pero ¿La amaba?

—Lo pensaré. —Fue su respuesta.

Pero ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

.

—Entonces, ¿Aquí viene el Sol?

Bella asintió. —Es un raro nombre, pero me gusta. Lo puso mi abuela cuando abrió la panadería.

—¿Y por qué lo puso? —Preguntó.

Bella se rió. —Eres demasiado preguntón, Edward. —El se encogió de hombros.

—Fue culpa de los _Beatles_.

—¿Los Beatles?

—Bueno, Marie, mi abuela, odiaba Forks, odiaba el frio y la humedad y el vivir aquí, ella quería recorrer el mundo. Entonces cuando ella cumplió veintiséis tenía el suficiente dinero para irse y viajar por el mundo, pero conoció a Henry, mi abuelo. Obviamente Marie no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo todo solo por un enamoramiento y aún así planeó su ida, esa noche Henry trepo hasta la ventana de Marie y le canto _"Here comes the Sun"_ de los Beatles. Mi abuela dice que el cantaba horrible, pero fue la mejor versión de _Here comes the Sun_ que había escuchado.

Edward sonrió ante la mirada risueña de Bella. —¿Y no se fue?

—Oh no, se escapo con él, se casaron y recorrieron el mundo, al año volvieron con un bebé: mi mamá. Mi abuela abrió este lugar y le puso Aquí viene el Sol, porque decía que estar enamorado es como la calidez del Sol que te abraza y es dulce más azúcar.

Y Edward obtuvo su respuesta.

_La quería. _

.

Edward supo que había problemas cuando la vio pasar a la panadería.

Tanya estaba ahí.

Y no le alegraba para nada, Tanya solo era una chica que había perseguido a Edward día y noche en California, se habían dado unos cuantos besos y fue la cosa de la que Edward se arrepintió de hacer.

—Cliente, Edward.

Con recelo Edward se acerco hacia la mesa con Tanya.

—¡Edward, sabía que te encontraría aquí! —Gritó Tanya antes de que el llegara a la mesa, no tardo tiempo en abalanzarse a él con un abrazo.

Cuando Bella había visto llegar a la una chica rubia y ropa ajustada había tenido un mal presentimiento, y supo que tenía razón cuando la escucho gritar por el local y darle un abrazo apretado a Edward. Una oleada le enojo la abalanzo ¿Por qué le abrazaba? ¿Acaso no tenia vergüenza o frio? Pero aún más enojo porque ella no podía hacer nada_, no es como si le importara a Edward de todos modos_, pensó.

Pero ese pensamiento no la calmo.

—Si… uhh ¿Viniste desde California? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

Tanya rio tontamente. —Pues claro que vine desde California tontín, pero mi papá tenía unos negocios en Seattle, el me trajo y yo me he pasado por aquí. Además tu mamá me ha dicho donde trabajabas. Un lugar completamente sin glamour, por cierto.

—Yo… realmente Tanya, no deberías haber venido. Dejé las cosas en claro en California…

Tanya frunció el ceño. —No seas tonto Edward, ven conmigo, estoy segura que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti. —Dijo mientras se paraba y tocaba el cuello de la camisa de Edward.

—Tanya, yo… tienes que irte,

—¿Vas a ordenar algo? —Interrumpió Bella.

Tanya le sonrió con sorna y miró el lugar. —No hay nada que se me apetezca.

—Entonces si no ordenaras nada, te aconsejo que te vayas. —Bella jamás había sido descortés con una persona y menos con un cliente, pero aquella chica le enojaba tanto que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

Tanya miró a Edward, esperando a que la defendiera. Eso no ocurrió.

—Bella, escucha…

—Edward, te recuerdo que estas en horario de trabajo. —Acto seguido Bella se fue con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, guardándose las saladas lagrimas.

Sin siquiera poner atención a Tanya, Edward siguió a Bella a la cocina. Ella estaba amasando una masa con el rodillo.

—Bella, lo siento, Tanya ni siquiera es mi amiga, ella era de California…

Bella se volvió a él abruptamente. —No tienes que darme explicaciones, Edward. Yo no me meto en la vida privada de los empleados.

Edward asintió con severidad y se fue hacia el mostrador.

Y Bella sintió que una dolorosa presión hacia su pecho.

.

Edward miró enfrente y todas las cosas que había puesto ahí, aún indeciso sobre con que empezar primero.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué se enfado ella? —Preguntó Elizabeth, quien había observado todo.

—¿Por qué crees que mi problema tiene que ver con una chica? —Pregunto él a la defensiva.

—No digo que sea cualquier chica. Es Bella.

Edward la miró fijamente. —¿Cómo sabes que es por Bella? ¿Algún sexto sentido materno?

Ella sonrió. —Casi. Pero lo sé porque si no fuera por ella no intentarías hacer _esto_.

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Si bueno, tengo muchas más cosas que hacer además de esto y no puedo seguir platicando.

—Ella te importa, ¿Cierto?

—Demasiado.

Edward dio un largo suspiro y tomo vertió la harina sobre el cuenco.

.

Bella dio un largo bostezo y siguió caminando hacia la panadería, no había dormido en toda la noche y Edward había sido el culpable, las constantes preguntas que retumbaban en su cabeza acerca de lo que sentía por el habían durado toda la noche y cuando ella había llegado a una conclusión una avalancha de emociones la embargaron.

Le gustaba Edward Mansen, le gustaba más de lo que se refería el verbo gustar y estaba a menos de un paso de amarlo.

Pero dudaba seriamente que Edward siquiera la tomaba enserio. Ella era solo una chiquilla que solo hacia galletas después de todo, ella no era guapa y vivaz como habían sido su abuela o su madre y definitivamente Edward jamás se fijaría en ella.

Se paró enfrente de la puerta y metió la llave en la cerradura. Bella frunció el ceño, la puerta ya había sido abierta. Con recelo entro a paso lento a la panadería ¿Un ladrón? ¿Rosalie había vuelto antes? ¿No había cerrado bien ayer?...

Los pensamientos de Bella se fueron cuando vio que una pequeña caja descansaba sobre el mostrador. Miró una vez más hacia alrededor y fue hacia el mostrador.

Unas galletas azucaradas venían empacadas en la caja de plástico adornada con un pequeño moño amarillo.

—Me habías dicho que cuando alguien inventa una receta tiene que ponerle el nombre de alguien que ama o aprecia. —La voz sorprendió a Bella, pero la reconocería en cualquier lado.

Con rapidez Bella se giró y vio a Edward caminar hacia ella con pasos lentos, el sonreía nervioso y a ella se le hincho el corazón al verlo.

—Entonces pensé que te haría unas galletas.

Bella se sonrojó y el latido de su corazón fue errático, sus dedos sostuvieron fuertemente la caja.

—Pero, soy horrible cocinando, bien lo sabes tú.

Para ese tiempo el ya había llegado hacia ella y ella podía respirar su olor a menta. Sin dudar dejo la caja en el mostrador y la abrió, se llevó una galleta a la boca. Bella había probado algunos suculentos postres que hacia su abuela, los pasteles esponjosos y deliciosos que hacía su tía Rosalie. Pero cuando probó la galleta mal horneada de Edward fue el cielo.

Un gran ingrediente que agregaba el sabor delicioso a la galleta era que ella lo amaba.

—Es lo más rico que eh probado.

La sonrisa inmensa de Edward fue instantánea. —Son las mismas galletas que hicimos cuando fuiste. En ese entonces te dije que pensaría el nombre, pero la verdad es que ya lo tenía y lo sé. _El Sol de Bella_.

Con cuidado Edward tomo la mano de Bella y jugó con sus dedos, mirándola a los ojos y diciéndose todo con la mirada.

Dejo delicadamente las manos de Bella y sacó de su bolsillo su reproductor, aplano un botón y el sonido de las primeras teclas de piano hizo eco en el lugar. —No sé cocinar. Pero definitivamente se tocar el piano e hice mi creación, especial para ti y pensando en ti Bella. Porque yo te aprecio y te quiero.

Bella lo miró a los ojos unos minutos observando todo de él, viendo fijamente como sus ojos verdes se hacían más claros, como se revolvía el pelo cobrizo y greñudo con la mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida, dejándose inundar por las notas de aquella melodía y perderse ante ella.

Bella sintió de nuevo que una calidez embriagante le abrazaba el pecho, como un Sol.

Y para sorpresa de Edward, ella lo tomo por las mejillas y fundió sus labios con los de él en un beso cálido y pasional. Edward le respondió fervorosamente, tomandola por la cintura, revolviéndole el cabello.

Porque no importaba que tanto frio hacia en Forks, no importaba tener que comenzar su vida de nuevo o tener que soportar a sus vecinos entrometidos. Y cuando estaba con Bella, su calidez lo embargaría y cuando ella lo abrazara y juntaban sus labios sentía una fuego embriagarle en su pecho.

Porque cuando Bella estaba venia el Sol.

* * *

**N/A:** **Que puedo decir, todo el que me conozca sabe que soy una Beatlemanica y Here comes the Sun es una de mis canciones favoritas de Los Beatles y una que está en mi repertorio que sé tocar en piano. Obviamente haré mi otra entrada para este grandioso concurso, ¿La canción? Ya la tengo preparada y será Lucy in the sky with diamond, así que esperenla. Aunque aún tengo que ver si tengo tiempo, ha habido un huracán aquí en México y habrá otro en esta semana, afortunadamente a mi o mis amigos no le ha pasado nada, pero ellos se la pasan en mi casa o yo en la suya, y tengo que cuidar que no se coman mi crema de maní (¡La amo!) Anyway… espero que les guste. Porque a mí me ah encantado.**


End file.
